Ghost Hunting, my dear Kitty?
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Full Summary inside. Rated - T for words.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Train, Sven, and Eve are dragged into a Ghost Hunting TV show, by none other than the Doctor himself. Now that they are on the show, Train has to deal with Creed, Kyoko, a stalking ghost how seems to fall in love with him, and a new girl that goes by the name of Maya. Not only that, but does this house, and the ghost have something to do with Train? And his past?! Also, with the ghost, Hikari, wanting Train, the only way to get away from her is to stay sane though the night, or have Creed kill him. As the story unfolds, pasts are shown, fears come to life, and our little Black Cat almost goes sane with no more milk! Find out what will happen!

Reaper: It was a random idea I had, reading a Black Cat story about a ghost girl. Very random. I hope you like it.

Train: Wow! You're second BC fic, aren't you happy?

Creed: She better be.

Reaper: Oh, and there will be OOC...why? Becuase I say so.

KEY:

**I see dead people...** - Me talking...

"I see a naked Train! Drools" - Regular Talking

_I want a Train Plushie..._ - Thoughts

* * *

"Train, sit down!" Sven yelled, glaring wiht his one eyes at his partner. Eve looked up from her book, watching Train clinging to the ceiling, away from the green hair sweeper. "Stop acting like a cat!" Sven said, rubbing his temple in annoyence. "If you havn't noticed, I'm called Black Cat fot a reason." Train said in a matter - of - fact - tone. Train gave a cheesy cat grin before jumping down, over Sven and out the open window. "TRAIN!" Sven yelled at the run away cat.

On the streets Train was walking around, looking for somewhere he could by some milk. "Hey did 'ya hear? There's this 'lil girl in that empty masion up on top of that hill. The say she's dead. They's a bounty on her, even if she isn't dead! They say she's a killer, and that she's worth almost as much as that Creed person!" Two adults talked, walking past Train. Of course, no kitty can't over hear people talking. Train's eyes sparkeled. "A ghost!? And a deadly one too! Just up that hill?" Train thought outloud, looking at the masion, up on top of a hill, about 2 kilometers away form the town they were at that the momment.

"Hm.." "What are you thinking?" A female emotionless voice asked. "'LIL PRINCESS!?" Train asked, jumped into the air. Eve stood behind him, Sven next to her.

"I think I found a way to make some big money!" Train said happily. "This doesn't involve me cross-dresing again does it?" Sven asked, shivering from the memory. "Oh god no! It involves a dead girl, her head worth almost as much as Creed's!" Train said, pointing to the masion, looked awefully scary on the ambandonded hill. "You've got to be kidding me." "No, I thin his serious." A new voice said, the group looking back. "DOCTOR?!" Train yelled, ready to pull his gun out. "Yes?" He asked. "What are you here?" Sven asked. "Of course, because we signed up." He said, stating the obvious. "Wha?" Train asked. "The new show, Ghost Hunters. They are a special team of sweepers that can see the undead. They looked for others, who'd like to sign up to go to the show, and see if they can stand the ghost being in the house. If you can stand the whole night and day with the ghost, you win. If you get scared...you lose." Doctor explained.

"I've heard of that show. I've seen it. I've always wanted to try it out." Eve said. "Let's sign up. Train, Creed will be there..." Her answer was left to no answer, and Train was already power walking towards the place. "Oh! I'm going to a scary house, dodododi! What will I see? Dodododi! A house with a dead girl! Dodododi! Oh, what will I see?!" Train sang, not noticing the strange lookes his partners and the Doctor gave him. "Oh, What if she has milk! I'd win her over with my cat cuteness!" He sang, adding to the looks. "I think the 'no milk' rule we gave him has finally gotten to him." Eve stated.

They had recenntly banded milk from Train, he spent most of the money on his milk obsession. And so, this morning was one of Train's 'Not having enough milk' spaz moments.

They walked up the path leading to the door way, one a big maccho man stopped them. "You need to sign up, if you want to enter." He said. They signed up, and walked in. "Meccha Maccho, Meccha BOOM BOOM taberu!" Train sang. "I think he's lost it." Eve whispered. Sven nodded. Suddenly Train screamed like a girl, jumping up and clinging to something hanging on the ceiling. "I felt someone touch me!" He yelled. Creed stood behind him. "I only patted his ass." He muttered. "Sexual Harassment." Eve and Sven muttered at the same time. Train glared. "Don't make me pissed when I'm on a hunt for milk!" He yelled, jumped down and looked for the kitchen. "This place has been abandonded for over 13 years. No one would have milk, or anything, in here." Shiki said, standing by Creed. "Shut up mummy! I want milk, and I'll kill the girl for my beauty!" Train said. "Okay, whose been keeping him off his milk?" Creed asked pissed. "We are. He...he just eats us out of house and home!" Sven said, glaring at Train.

From the shadows of the upstairs, a girl with white show colored hair and clear white eyes, stared at the guests of her house. She kept her eyes on a milk hunting cat the longest. She giggled silently and her eyes shinned with happiness. "Oh how fun! This is going to be the best night ever! That boy, he's like a black kitty! So cute and huggable! I want him!" She said before giggling so insanly, it'd put Creed's laugh to shame. She looked at Train one more time, before looking at the rest. She could hear perfectly at what they were talking about.

"TRAIN! Get away from the fireplace, which somehow is burning a fire, even thought none of us touched it!" Creed said, grabbing Train by the waist, giving him a hug, before setting him a safe distance away from the burning wood. "I swear, it seems like you're turning as mad as me." Creed said, still happy about the hug.

"Grr. there's a homo in my way from...Train. Oh, what a hansom name!" The girl said. Just then, the ghost hunters came in.

"Alright you all. I don't care if some of you are wanted, or some of you are sweepers, or madmen, you've signed up, now it's time to face you're fears. Many have come into the home, all run out before the shows over. I want to see if you all can stay here before the night ends. Now I will tell you this, this 'lil ghost here isn't a normal one. She's special. She can make you're nightmares, or show people you're worst fears, bad dreams, or even you're darkest memories. So I warn 'ya. If you don't want to see you're worst fear, or even lett people no about 'yer past, I'd recomend ya leave now. No? Alright then, let's give a history lesson. But first, anyone want a drink?" Max Martin, the leader of the ghost hunters asked. Train screamed happily. "MILK! Give me my goddam milk!" He screamed. Max gave it to him, in which Train almost choked from drinking it to fast. "YUMMY MILK!" He said with a refreshed sigh.

"Now, a history lesson. The girl that lives in this house in a young girl, probably 14 to say at least, and she's been dead for 13 years. Her parents and her were killed, the people are unknown. Her name is Hikari Nomi." Max stated. "She's been roaming these walls for all this time, not passing on. She says she can't, reason unknown. All I know is, she's a evil young girl, who loves seeing people in pain, and when she wants something, she'll get it. Also, she usualy wears a black dress, kinda like what you're friend has one, and has snow white hair, and white eyes. Alright, I'll give you everything you need, we're stocking up the frig right now, everything you need for food, and ALOT OF MILK, is in there." He said, making Train smile from the word about milk.

"Alright? Be safe." He said, and left. "Wait, don't they film this?" Eve asked, breaking the silence. "And we're is the rest of you're group?" She asked. "KURO-SAMA!!" A girl's voice yelled, and a loud thumping was heard, Kyoko came running down the stairs, and glumped Train. "Kyoko has missed you!" She said, trying to give him a kiss. Creed glared at her, trying not to kill her. "Kyoko..." A kid's voice sighed. Eve looked over at Leon. "A kid?" She asked. Leon glared at her. "And you're one to talk." He spat. Eve just looked away.

"Kyoko-san, I think he's dead." A voice said, making Kyoko drop poor Train and poke him. "He's breathing!" She said with a smile. "I still want a answer for my first question." Eve huffed. "They have cameras all over the place Princess. Can't you see?" Train asked, pointing out a few, from where he sat on the couch. "How did you get there?" Sven asked, the question on everyone's mind. "I got up while you guess were busy reading Eve's sentance." He explained. "What sentance?" Eve asked. "Oh sorry, a author's secret." He said smiling.

**Yes...a author's secret...BWUHAHAHAHA!**

Eve looked around. "I don't like it here. It's dusty, and there are no books." She said, taking a seat next to Train. Creed looked around. "I'm going to go look around. The sun will be setting soon anyways..." He said and walked off, Shiki walking with him. Charden and Kyoko walked upstairs, and Lean walked off somehere with Doctor, leaving Eve and Sven to walked around. Train sat down, and blinked. Now he was alone...

Hikari stood from her hiding place, smiling like a crazy person. "Train...you shall be mine my pretty kitty!" She said before disappearing.

From outside the house, Max stopped. "Oh, I forgot she could become solid and transform...oh well, for fun for the views." He laughed and smiled.

Train sighed and got up. Just then, he felt someone watching him. He looked back to see a girl, about 15 looking at him. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black shorts, and black boots. Her white hair was in a pony-tail, and her blue eyes stared at Train. "Hi. I just signed up...you are?" The girl asked. "Train. Train Heartnet." Train said, eyeing the girl. "Hi. I'm Maya. Maya Monoko." She said smiling. Train smiled at Maya. "So...aren't you scarred? Of being in this house, I mean." Train asked. Maya shook her head. "I like dark places." She said with a smile. "Um yeah...want to come with me to get some milk?" Train asked. Maya nodded.

Maya walked next to Train, all the way to the kitchen. "Hm...is that all you drink?" Maya asked, watching Train drink the last drop to his 3rd bottle. "Yeah. I grew up drinking it. It's what keeps me strong. Besides, what cat doesn't like milk?" Train asked. "You compare you're self to a cat?" Maya asked slightly shocked. "Of course, I am called Black Cat you know." Train said smiling. "Y-you mean the Black Cat?! I'm his fan!" Maya said, her eyes sparkeling. "I just love the way he killed people. But then, I heard he became a sweeper. I was sad, but I thought, if I became a sweeper, I might meet him. So I did. Being a sweeper is fun!" Maya said smiling. "Yep. Uh-huh...it is." Train siad, licking his lips. "S-so...why are you here? I'm here because it sounded fun." Maya said, looking at Train. "I'm here for the money. They said she has a bounty on her...why I want to know." Train said.

"I'll tell you a story. It's about Hikari. You see..."

Reaper: How was that?

Creed: Yay! I got to grab his butt!

Train: I feel so weird...

Maya: Hm...I have a feeling I'm Hikari.

Hikari: Are you? Am I Maya? Is Maya Me?

Reaper: If you can guess this question, I'll give you a cookie!...and I'll let you BORROW Train!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper: NEW CHAPTER!! YAY!

Creed: This one is short.

Train: O.O wow! It's short!

Reaper: Shut up, I'm tired...Grrr.

Train: Read and Review!

* * *

Before she could answer, a yell was heard. "Train! AWAY FROM THAT WITCH!" Suddenly, a black blur tackeled Train onto the ground, but to Creed, it was a glump. "Who are you?" Creed asked, sitting up, petting Train's head. "Um...I could asked you the same question. I'm Maya Monoko." Maya said. "I'm Creed Diskenth. Train's lover!" He said proudly. "WTF?!" Train said, pushing Creed away. "He's lying! We're enimies!" Train said, holding Hades up to Creed's head. Maya nodded. "Then I guess he's just obsessed?" Maya asked. Train nodded before putting Hades away. Eve and Sven walked in, and was greeted with being pushed to the ground, as Kyoko ran down the stairs again, and glumped Train. "Kuro-sama!!" Kyoko said, hearts flying all over the place as Kyoko leaned in to kiss him. Everyone watched, as,

CHU!

Kyoko opened her closed eyes to meet that of the famous white cat. Kyoko shot back, and spit. "Ewwww! Not that cat _again_!" Kyoko said, Trying to hold her glare on the cute little animal. he failed though, when she hugged the cat to death, saying 'kawaii' over and over again. Maya blinked. "I'm Maya." She said and bowed. "Kyoko!" Kyoko said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Charden." Charden said, walking in behind Kyoko. "Eve." Eve said, helping Sven off the ground. "Sven." He said, stretching. "I'm Doctor." Doctor said, walking in from the kitchen, Leon following him. "Shiki." Shiki said. "Where is the rest of you're group?" Train asked, noticing the absent of three people. "Well, one is dead, and the other two are busy. I did give people a choice to enter this, my dear Train." Creed said smiling at Train.

"Oh...so...what do you do?" Maya asked. "Kill people." All of Creed's group said, like it was a fact. "Sweepers." Eve and Sven answered. "Yay! Now there is four sweepers!" Maya said. "I'm a sweeper. I'm here for the money. You know why she's wanted right?" Maya asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Oh, well, she can kill people, not only by giving them wounds in their skins, but mentally too. Yoiu know her powers? Well, she also can become solid like she's alive, and can trasform. So, she's been killing people who have been in this house. I'm surprised none of us has died yet." Maya answered. The others thought of this.

"Creepy. If I saw someone who'd make me insane, I'd have Creed kill me." Train said. "I'd let you die in my arms! Then kill myself!" Creed said dramaticly. "Ewww! I was joking! You're a pervert Creed!" Train said. "When have I not been?" Creed asked. Everyone inched away. "..." Train just stared at Creed, unable to speak. "H-have you ever stalked me? Like when I'm sleeping...o-or like taking a bath?!" Train asked. Creed smiled. :Want to find out?" He asked in a sexy voice. Train turned pale. "BAD THOUGHTS!!" He screamed and jumped upstairs.

"..."

"What? I'm not that stupid. I'd like to see my cat when he's in that washroom, he kept his door closed. But...I did see him sleep! Such good times." Creed said, thinking back. _EWWWWWW! _Thought everyone, even Creed's lackies.

From upstairs, Train sat in a room that was as blank as his belly. "That's just gross! I fell...so dirty!" Train said, rapping his arms around himself. Was it just him, or was the room suddenly colder? Train suddenly felt something touch him. "Nice try CREED!!" Train sid turning around, only to be faced with a pale female face. "Train..." The girl said before everything went black.

"Ain...Train...TRAIN!" Creed's voice filled his thoughts as Train opened his eyes. Train blinked as Creed, and the other's worried faces looked down on him. "Kuro-sama?! Are you alright?" Kyoko asked. "W-what happened?" Train asked, sitting up, grabbing onto Creed's arm for balance. "Well, Creed was..." Kyoko trailed off, as everyone stared in shock as Train was acually touching Creed, and it wasn't to hit him. Creed was beaming inside. "Well, I came into everyone room looking for, when I found this one locked. I wondered if you had locked it, but I heard you talking in, and suddenly I heard a girl's voice." Train looked confused. "I never looked the door, hel! I never even remember closing the door!" Train said. Creed nodded his head. "I then heard a thump and burst the door down. A young girl, who by the way, was half invisible was floating over you're out cold body. When she saw me, she disapeared, but you were as white a the dead themselves, and were very cold. It's been about 5 minutes since you were found like this. I kept calling you're name. Even Max came in to see what happened. He said that this never happened." Creed answered. Train blinked. "I remeber the room turning very cold all of the sudden, and then remebered someone touching my shoulder. I thought it was you, and turned around. I saw a face of a girl, who said my name and then I guess I fainted." Train explained.

Train then noticed the blanket over him. "Creed threatened Max to get you a blanket. Max said you were just find. Creed would have killed him." Eve answered. Train nodded. "I'm fine!" Train said, getting up really fast, only to fall into Creed's chest as he became dizzy. "Train! Oh my beloved Train, I didn't think you'd want me to badly!" Creed said smiling at his joke. "Yeah, yeah. Take be to the couch please..." Train grumbled, twitching at the touch of Creed. Oh...he could have pulled out...WAIT!

Train suddenly jumped out of Creed's arms and went to the empty spot where his gun should be. "HADES?!" Train cried. "Did one of you take my Hades?!" Train asked. He felt so lonely without it. Everyone looked blank. "Oh...we thought you took it off. You didn't have it when I found you." Creed answered. "THAT GODDAM GHOST STOLE MY GUN!" Train said, angry. "Why would she steal you're gun?" Shiki asked, slightly annoyed when Train's loud voice. "I don't know! But I need my gun!" He said, looking ready to kill someone for his weapon. "First you rest It's about nine o'clock!" Creed said, flinging Train ver his shoulders, and setting him on the couch. "We all need to rest. How about, we all get an hour of sleep, while someone stays awake, watching everyone else? That way, in the next hour, thsat person can go to sleep, and the person taking his place wakes up." Eve said. "I vote myself going to sleep last." Train said suddenly. "No! You go to sleep first!" Creed said, pushing Train into a laying position.

"NO! I'm going to go to sleep last! I'll just stay up the whole time, while you all get sleep, and then an hour before the day is done, we can switch!" Train said, sitting back up. "How about we all jsut stay up. I can't sleep in a place like this." Maya said, and everyone agreed with her. "Um...how about we talk...what's been new?" Maya asked. "I _was _going to try to rape Train while he was asleep, but thanks to you, I can't." Creed said, glaring at Maya. "GAH!" Train said, hitting his head on the couch. "I'm now, and utterly scarred for life!" Train said, looking pale at the thought of losing his virginity. Everyone inched away from Creed yet again. "Well, we're in debt because someone -coughTraincough- eats us out of house and home." Sven said, glaring at Train. After everyone talked, Train was the last one. "Um...I was getting planned to be raped?" He asked. Nothing new has happened to him, so this was the best he would give.

"Okay, so, what shall be do next?"

"I know, let's play, see you're worst fears!" A girl's voice entered around the room, before everything started to spin. "Come on Creed, let us all hear you scream!" The girl's voice giggled insanly.

* * *

Reaper: Like it?

Creed: I LOVE YOU! YAY! I got to hold Train! I LOVE YOU REAPER! I LOVE YOU MORE TRAIN!

Train: OMG! What the flip was that? Very OOC.

Reaper: So?

Hikari: We get to see Creed's worst fear...O.O I wonder what it is.

Train: I also wonder what his fear is.

Creed: Read and Review to find out!!


	3. Creed and Kyoko and Train, OH MY!

Reaper: -sigh- I'm typing so much of this story! I love it!

Train: I do too. Oh! -looks at piece of paper and reads- ReaperofDarkness is asking her reviewers to post pairings for this story. Yaoi is allowed, and Yuri.

Creed: -Points sword at you all- VOTE FOR CREEDxTRAIN!

Reaper: That's threatening the readers... -.-''

REVIEW!

* * *

Suddenly, the room lit up, revealing blood all over the place. "It's you're fault! Becaue of you, I can't get a man!" A woman's slurred voice called out into the room. "Because. Of. You!" She screamed again, and they all heard a smacking sound. Creed's eyes widened, as a sighed began to form in front of everyone.

-Outside-

Max looked at the screen, showing the inside, as what the group was seeing, so was the veiwers of this little show. "Are you getting this?! Unbelieveable! Already she's going to kill them!"

-Inside-

"O-Okaa-san! Gomen!" A child's voice called, fearfull and yet, a sliver of madness in it. "Shut up you worstless piece of trash!" The woman said. The group looked over at a woman, short silver hair, and a pink night dress on. in front og her, stood a child, probably 6(?), silver hair covering his face, tattered bloody cloths. The woman slapped him in the face before picking up a pile of red roses, and started to smack him around with those. "Creed...you're a worstless piece of human parts. You should have never been born!" The woman, Creed's mother, said, still slurred. Train looked over as Creed's eyes got even larger.

"O-Okaa-san!" The child yelled, a thorn scrapping his cheek. "DIE!" She yelled. Before she even touched him, Creed looked yp, his blue crystal eyes glowing with a tint of red, as he ran out the room that had formed. The next thing that happened, it showed him putting something, poision, into the mother's drink, before leaving to wait for her to die.

Train walked up to Creed as he started to breath fast. "Ohhhhh!" He moaned. "I don't want to see this! This isn't a fear! It's a memory!" He said, placing his head in his hands. Train patted his shoulder.

The next thing the group saw, Creed was running out of a open door, his mother on the ground cold and pale. He ran out, only to be cornered by some policemen, who, not being very police-like, started to abuse him as well. After a couple of rounds, Creed picked up a piece of glass, and stabbed the men. They cried and stepped back, giving Creed his opening. He tackeled them, and killed them, laughing and smiling the whole time. Once he was done, he got up and smiled. He smile was crooked, and his eyes glowed red. He turned and walked away, a soft chuckle forming in his throut. Soon he was cackling, a cackel, even Hikari's little giggle seemed like a ant compared to his space ship sized laugh.

Train looked back, to see Creed smiling. "Well, if it wern't for that, I wouldn't be here, and probably would have never met my Train, and I wouldn't have made some good lackies..." He muttered.

Suddenly the room turned into a blur, and soon a copy of Kyoko stood there, only she looked soulless and lonely. "I'm all alone. Kuro-sama and Charden-san are gone. My parents are gone, I have no more friends, the world hates me, I'm a annoying girl, would's a pyromatic...who could I fool, thinking I could be happy?" She said. Kyoko gasped, taking a step back, only to bump into Train. "Kuro-sama!" She cried, hugging him, not looking at her other self. "This must be her fear. Maybe she's afraid of being alone?" Sven asked Eve. "It is. Kyoko-san isn't the kind of person to be unloved and lonely." Charden said, looking at the fear. Kyoko looked back, only to whimper and burry her face back into Train's chest. "Kyoko doesn't like that Kyoko! Kuro-sama would never leave Kyoko, so that Kyoko should stop lying!" Kyoko said, almost to the break of tears. Train pulled out Hades, and shot at the Kyoko, but she did no fade. Instead of fading, she turned again.

Everyone held in their breaths, waiting to see who'd fear it would be. "I hate you Sven! Because of you, I died! You can't handle the eye! Give it!" Sven's friend, and use to be partner said, suddenly in front of them. "I don't know you, and I don't care if you died for Sven, but you can't say it's his fault you died!" Eve said, standing in front og Sven. "People die! Get over it!" Eve said, ready to attack.

"Hmmp." A voice said, a girl's voice, a voice that was now Hikari's, standing in the place of Sven's fear. "You'e no fun. I thought we could have fun!" She said, pouting. "Fine. Let's see if someone else has a bad fear! They might go insane!" Hikari said, and the blur came once again.

_"I have a secret I can't tell. _

_If I tell I'll go to hell._

_It's a secret, which I can't say._

_If I do, I'll have to pay!"_

A childish voice sang giggling. "What a pretty song sweetie. Where did you learn that poem?" A woman's voice asked. "I learned it from Papa!" The voice said again. "How cute!" The woman said. The group saw the back of a woman, probably a mother. "Want to go get some ice cream?" The woman asked. "Yeah!" The child's voice said once again.

Train's eyes widened, and he began to shake. No one noticed though, they were all looking at the scene. Even Creed wasn't paying attention to him, and that's saying something. The woman turned around to face the group, picking up her child, who they couldn't see. "Whose fear is this?" Eve asked out. No on spoke. They held their breaths in, as the child showed his face.

Brunette hair, wild hair, yellow cat like eyes, a cute playful smile on his face, wearing a black shirt and blue jean shorts and sneakers on. About the age of 6. "Train-kun, what kind of ice cream do you want?" The woman asked. "Mm...Chocolate!" The child Train said. "Is this a memory or a fear?" Maya asked, lookig at Train as he shook. "I think it's a-" Eve was cut off by a high pitched scream from Train's mom. She fell to the ground, blood soaking her shirt, a bullet through her chest. "O-Okaa-san?!" Train asked, blood on his face from when she got shot.

Another gun shot was heard, a cry from his father was heard."O-Otou-san?!" Train cried out. Suddenly Zagine was in front of him, a smile on his face. "Such a stupid child you are. You aren't a mommy's boy." He said, a gun shot was heard...and all became a blur.

Everyone stood there, looking at Train. He was shaking all over, pale and looked ready to up-chuck. His eyes were wide, widend than a normal human's eyes could be. He was muttering something. It sounded like: "It's just a trick. Just a fear that won't come true. They're all dead, they can't kill you..." He kept saying that, trying to keep himself calm. "I-is Train alright?" Sven asked worried. Maya kneeled down beside him and waved a hand in front of his face. Train glared at her. "What?" He asked annoyed. "He's fine." She said. Train was still pale.

"What was that?" Leon asked. "A-a f-fear...that's all." Train said, shaking. "What kind of fear was that?" Shiki asked. "It's personal. That's personal buissness." Creed said. "Can you stand?" Creed asked. Train nodded, and got up. "I need some milk..." He said, looking for the kitchen. "I'll come!" Creed said happily, as he helped Train.

"I want to know. What was that? It was like a fear, but a memory as well. I havn't heard much of Train's past other than about Saya. I want him to talk." Eve said, breaking the silence.

A giggle was heard. "I can show you! His past I mean! Just let me have one thing! That's all!" Hikari said smiling. She stood on the other side of the group. "What do you want?" Maya asked. "Just something useless to you all." Hikari said, her smile growing wider. "Fine. I don't care. I want to know about his past!" Eve said, standing bravely in front of Hikari. "So be it. Don't regret it!" She said, and all was a blur, once again...

* * *

Reaper: Did you like it?

Creed: It seems that me and Train are getting together...is it true?!

Reaper: -shifts eyes- Oh! Look at the time - glances at wrist with no watch- I have to go...my ramans cooking!

Train: O.O she didn't have a watch...and what do you mean? I thought we hate each other!

Creed: In do time, In do time...want to go get some milk? I promise I _will _drug it...I MEAN **_WON'T _**DRUG IT!

Train: Sure!

REVIEW! Or Train get's drugged by Creed...and you don't want to know what will happen! Trust me...unless you do want to know.


	4. Chaos, and the CONTEST!

Reaper: Wow...this chapter turned out very random, so heads up.

Train: Also, still doing the pair voting. And...

Creed: There will also be a contest, if you can guess something that is missing from the fanfic, you get to star in the next chapter, as a new OC! How fun!

Train: So, in you're review, send in you're answer, and if it's correct, we'll reply back, and ask you to give us you're profile!

Creed: It's like staring in you're favorite movie for something!

Reaper: READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Eve and the rest opened their eyes, staring at a bloody floor. The child Train stood there, gazing at Zagine. He pointed a gun to his head. "I didn't know they had a kid. Do you want to live...or die?" Zagine asked. "L-live!" Train yelled.

It blurred, coming to Train doing push-ups. "Stop and ths goes Bang!" Zagine smirked.

Blur...Train shot at the paper target, happy as can be when he hit the mark.

BLur...Train burst through the door, gun in hand, shooting at Zagine's head, missing and breaking the flower vase instead.

BLUr...Train stood infront of Zagine, his goul in life dying before his eyes. "UWHAAAAAAA!" He screamed, falling to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

BLUR...Train, an older Train, jumped through the night. "Black Cat!" A voice screamed, blood exploding onto the ground.

Eve blinked. Kyoko blinked. Shiki giggled. The group turned to him. "W-what? That's not a bad past, hell, I'd say that's heaven compared to some of us!" Shiki said, blushing behind her(?) mask. Hikari blinked a few times, trying to take in the gumbld up mind of our beloved Cat. "T-that was...um...not normal?" Hikari asked. The group stared at her. "That's only the memories I could read. The rest were either lost, or so messed up, I couldn't even show them to you. It seems before that night, all of his memories are gone. And, with how his mind is...he's almost at the point of being mentally unstable. You're lucky, anymore damage done, and he's gone insane. So much has happened to him, I fear you guys could lose him to the darkness in his heart." Hikari said, looking at the ground, with sudden interest.

"So...what you're saying is, Train's going to be a spaz in a short amount of time?" Eve asked.

"!"

Everyone stared at Hikari as she cracked up. "NO! I was just warning you guys. Leave him alone to calm down. I mean come on, he has a stalking Homo with him. I'm surprised he wasn't raped yet." Hikari laughed. Kyoko pouted. "Don't talk about Creed-sama and Kuro-sama that way!" She said, hissing the words out of her mouth, fire burning in the air. Hikari smirked. "And? I can talk about _my stuff _any way I want to." She smirked again, before disappearing.

Eve blinked. "Her stuff? What could-" Eve's outloud thought was stopped when a panicked Creed came in. "OH. MY. GOD! TRAIN'S GONE! I was just beside him. then suddenly we heard Hikari laugh, and then he was gone! THAT LITTLE BRAT STOLE TRAIN!!" Creed said, swinging his blade around. "C-Creed-sama! Calm down!" Doctor said, almost getting hit. Sven blinked. "Wait, don't tell me...the thing we gave her to see Train's past...was Train?" Sven thought outloud. Everything became quiet in the room. They all looked at Eve. "What? I've done nothing!" She hissed. "You did agree." Charden said. "B-but, we all wanted to know." Eve said. "Yes, but, you should have asked first what it was." Sven said, looking at her sadly. "B-but! It was a chance! A chance to know about the cat we don't know!" Eve said, glaring at Sven.

"I think she's right!" Kyoko said. "Kuro-sama has never talked about his past, so, it's unfair if he knows about ours, while we don't about his." Kyoko explained.

"Yes...but...how do we get Train back?" Creed asked, wiping tears from his eyes. "I love Train, I wish I thought of kidnapping him before Hikari did." Creed sighed. "Maybe...no...I don't think she;d like it if we worked together." He muttered. Everyone in the room sweat dropped and took a step away from Creed.

"I KNOW!" Kyoko yelled. "How about, HIKARI! Can Kuro-sama come out and play?" Kyoko yelled. "Bak! No way in hell would Hikari fall for that."

"OKAY! Only just a little while!" Hikari said, appearing with a tied up Train. "H-help!" He pleaded. "Hoi! Kyoko will help Kuro-sama!" Kyoko said, reaching for him.

"BAKA!" Hikari said, snapping her fingers and Train was gone. "Like I'd fall for that. Being dead for a while teaches you stuff!"

"Please! Just please give us Train!"

"Never! I love Train Heartnet! I'm making him mine!

"NOOOO!"

"Creed...PUT DOWN THE CHAIN SAW!"

"HOLY SUGAR COOKIES! WHERE THE HEARSEY'S CHOCOLATE DID HE GET A CHAIN SAW?!"

"EVE! TURN YOU'RE ARM BACK TO NORMAL!"

"DOCTOR! GET RID OF THOSE ZOMBIES OF YOUR'S!"

"FOR GOD SAKES, WERE IS LEON!?"

"..."

"Oh, is that Hikari?"

"Leon! Tell Shiki- SHIKI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUMMON A BIG BUG?!"

GIVE ME TRAIN-KUN! HE'S TO PURE TO BE TOUCHED BY A SLUTY BITCH LIKE YOU'RE SELF WHORE!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!"

"Sven...tell me why you're holding Train?"

"I grabbed him form the room upstairs, in which Hikari teleported him to. I got him, let's go!"

"EVERYONE, STOP!"

Hikari's screamed stopped time, and she blinked. Creed was inches away from her face, chain saw in hand. Shiki had summon a bug, Doctor had made zombies, Leon was standing next to Eve, and Sven was frozen in spot, inches away form the door, a sleeping, tied up Train over his shoulder.

"...This is very eventful. Dammit, They found out where I was holding Train. Now for the basement." Hikari said, picking up Train and starting time again. Sven ran into the door, Creed fell tpo the ground, his chain saw going haywire. Shiki and Doctor had a fight with their monsters, and Eve and Leon sat next to each other, eating popcorn and watching this. "You know, I read ghosts can control time." Eve said, licking her fingers clean of the butter.

Reaper: Did you guess?

Train: Oh! I think its

Reaper: Close guess.

Creed: Sure it isn't

Reaper: Not telling. LOL. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Reaper: New chapter! Thank you Guilt-Na-Rie-chan for winning! You're OC Character is in this new chapter! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!

* * *

While the others started to think, the front door creaked open, and in walked a girl. He blinked at them and bowed. When she came up, every pair of eyes in the room were on her. She scratched the back of her head. "Um...hi. My name is Rie. Nice to meet you?" She asked, seeing everyone's confusion. Rie had black shoulder length hair, sparkling red eyes, and wore oval glasses. She wore a simple outfit; a plain white shirt, with a black jacket over it. Simple blue jeans and black boots. In one of her belt loops she was carrying a revolver. She was very goddess like, yes, but her heigth...she at least came to Eve's heigth, and she was 15! She was short, yes, but she looked cute!

Eve blinked. "Who are you?" She demanded. Rie looked at her. "I said I was Rie. Nice to meet you. You didn't happen to see a stray cat running around here did you? I'm looking for him." Rie said smiling. "Never saw one." Eve said. She suddenly looked around, and turned pale. "Oi! Where's Maya!?" Eve asked. Suddenly everyonelooked around. "I-I didn't even notice she wasn't here!" Sven said. "Of course." Eve muttered. "But, where was she last seen?" Leon asked. Everyone was quiet. "Wait, where were you?" Eve asked. "I was standing here the whole time! You guys were gone!" He said. "Wait! If we were here, but not here when Leon was here, but was here the same time..." Kyoko stated. "Then Hikari can make warp holes!" Eve finished. Sven and Doctor blinked. "That mean, Hikari could be in this room, right now, but just in a different time, different world!" Kyokoexplained. "Oh!!" Everyone said.

Rie blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I can-WHAT THE HELL IS A KILLER DOING IN THIS ROOM?!" Rie exclaimed pointing a finger at Creed, who was messing with his blade. Creed looked at her. Rie backed away. "Creed-sama is just enjoying this horror like the rest of us." Shiki answered. Rie blinked. "You all are so calm! It's like you deal with this kind of stuff all the time!" Rie said. "We do." The all answered. She sweat dropped. "Listen, I'm only here for my special cat. Once I find it, I'm out of here!" Rie said, and sat down. "So listen, I'm going to try to find this warp hole, and-coughPUSHcough- someone through to see where it ends." Doctor said. Riemuttered to herself as Doctor smirked at everyone.

Charden looked out the window. "Is it just me, or has the TV hunters not come in to stop this? This has gone out of hand." He stated. "Do you think they like us being like this?!" Leon asked. "Yes." Came a simple reply. Leon sweat dropped.

"Maybe Kyoko can burn-" Kyoko's mouth was stopped by a black gloved finger. "Kyoko-san, no burning things." Charden answered. "I vote-" Sven never got to finish, as Doctor pushed him into the kitchen. "Still there?" Doctor asked. "Yes!" Sven growled. "Okay." Creed grabbed Sven's arm, and swung him into the middle of the living room. All of the sudden, Sven disappeared. There was a bang from upstairs, and the group ran up. Sven laid there, looking dazed. "What happened?" He asked. "Hm...I might be on to something." Rie said, and stuck out her hand to where Sven was sitting. Her hand disappeared. "You, blond girl! Go down stairs and see if my hand is there." Rie said. Eve muttered under her breath, and ran down stairs. "YES!" She yelled up. Rie spotted a rope, and tied it around her waist.

She looked back at the group. "Be right back." She said.

Rie looked around, she was right now, in the same room, but the room looked new, like it was never abandoned. She blinked. The room was covered with pink things. Dolls, toys, everything a child could want in their room. There, on a pink small bed, was a boy, curled up, a young boy, 13, a teenager. He was wearing a over sized white shirt, and too big brown pants. He had a large red choker necklace on, with a gold bell, and his brown spiky wild hair was all over the place. He breathed in, and slowly out.

"Cute ne?" A voice asked. Rie spun around, to meet the face of a 15 year old girl. She was wearing a black short sleeve shit, with black leather tight shorts, and black combat boots. Her white hair was in a pony-tail, and her blue eyes sparkled as she stared at Rie. "Hi. I'm Maya." She said smiling. "Where are we?" Rie asked, inching away from Maya. Maya sat down next to Train, and brushed some hair out of his face.

"We are, if you want to say, in the past. Right now, were in a make-believe time of where Hikari imagined how this house would look. She was only a year old, but, she grew old, only to the point of when people broke into the house. You see, Hikari would have still been growing, but, because of those sweepers wanting to do a TV show here, they broke though her seal, and she stopped growing. But, what are you doing here?" Maya asked.

"I was looking for my cat, my special cat! And, well, it came into this house, so I came in. I met these weird people, who got one of their own stolen by the ghost. I guess, I helped out, and now I'm looking for him. "You mean Train? I'm sorry, but...Train isn't going anywhere." Maya said, glaring at the girl.

Rie took a step back. "W-why?" Rie asked. This woman gave her the creeps. "Because, Train will be Hikari's." Maya said.

"Who are you really?!" Rie asked, backing into a wall. "You see...when they said that Hikari and her parents were killed, they never said anything about her older sister. I'm 15, I was two when they were killed, I was living with our grandparents...will, being baby-sitted. So, I...I am Maya. Maya Nomi. Hikari's older sister." Maya said, laughing evilly. Rie stared wide-eyed.

"You see, I found out about my young sister haunting this place, and thought, why not help her? I bet it would be a ton of fun. And...the great Black Cat here! It was the perfect plan!" Maya said. Rie suddenly remembered the rope tied around her waist. She ran towards the bed, only to hear a snip sound. She fell to the ground, and looked at Maya held up a pair of sciccors. "Now Now...that wouldn't be fun if you two ran away now would it?" Maya said. Rie felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Hikari staring at her, her eyes gone, looking like a dead corpse. Rie couldn't help but scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her screamed faded, as did the light in the room. The only thing she heard before she slipped into the darkness was two spine chilling laughs.


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

Dear readers, I am here to say, I AM ALIVE! : D IT IS A MIRICLE!

Anyways, back to what I am posting this for. I am here to say that I shall be re-writing a few of my stories, or going on pause for a few of my stories to work on others. I am also making new fanfics, so you'll have to shoot me before I get off track from my already published fanfics! Haha. Here is a list of the stories I shall be re-writing –

Let's Cause More Chaos at Hogwarts  
Dark Mew Mew  
Ghost Hunting, Dear Kitty?  
Happy Halloween Hosts  
Hogwarts Chaos (yes, I shall be re-writing this too)  
Indifference  
It's Just Unthinkable  
Mikan's Other Side  
Power of God  
The X's Clips New Memories

Story(s) I am putting on Pause –

All In The Mind  
The X's Clips New Memories

For right now, that's it. : D I don't know when I'll get around to re-writing all of them, but they are my future plans. Haha. Anyways, sorry for wasting your time and keep your eyes open for my new-and-improved fanfics!


End file.
